


I Ask for So Little

by thranduils1



Series: I Ask for So Little [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thranduils1/pseuds/thranduils1
Summary: Godstiel wants to keep the Reader protected from the world until he can rebuild it to his idea of perfection. Divergence from canon about Nephilim mothers dying.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Moving my fics over from Tumblr. I tried to not touch it too much. I'll live with my mistakes. Originally posted 4/28/16.

You shoved the dollar bills into your pocket, before working on cleaning up the dishes on the table. It had been a month and a half since Castiel had taken off, claiming that he was the new God. He had left Sam in shambles, pretending he was okay. And Dean was desperate for a fix for him. You had moved into Bobby’s with them and found a part time job in town. You had insisted that you needed to contribute financially to living there, despite Bobby repeatedly telling you it was unnecessary. You didn’t want to feel like a free loader and honestly, you needed a distraction.

Carrying the plates back into kitchen, you placed them on the rack next to the dish washer. She was a younger girl, around 17. You pulled a few of the ones out of your pocket and handed them over to her. The waiters and waitresses didn’t have to share the tips with her, but you always felt bad knowing that other people chose not to.

“Thanks,” she said gratefully, taking them.

“Always,” you replied before turning around and going to sit down. There was no one at any of your tables now, so you decided to take a quick break while you could. It had been busy all afternoon and you were getting tired. Luckily it was getting near the end of your shift.

You leaned your head back on the wall, closing your eyes. As usual as of late, your mind drifted to your precarious situation. And of course, Cas. Your mind always went to him. You always tried to push him out of your mind. It was frustrating that one of the last memories you had of him was him demanding you all to bow to him, be obedient. Then, he had basically ignored you, basked in the fact that Sam was suffering, and told you all that he hoped that he wouldn’t see any of you again when you all refused servitude.

Two days after that, he had visited you in your room in the middle of the night, waking you from your sleep. He had asked if you had thought about what he had requested. You had been caught off guard, half asleep. He knew this, but he pressed on, offering you something else. A place by his side if you would only allow him to rule you, own you, do as he asked. You had shaken your head, at loss for words.

“You will change your mind,” he had stated, sounding half threatening, before disappearing without another word.

Since then, you had tried to move on, pretend as if it had not happened. Wanting distractions and getting them when needed. You tried to do everything to avoid thinking about him. But… there was one thing you had not done since he left. And that was pray to him. Before, you would not have hesitated to pray to him to get him to come back to you. Now, you had been afraid of what would come to face you. But, as the weeks passed, you became more and more willing to toy with the idea of asking him to come back.

_Cas, please. Come back._

You had done it instinctively and you immediately froze, your eyes flashing open, terrified of what would happen. A few seconds passed with nothing.

You exhaled, letting yourself breath again before standing up from the chair. You couldn’t help feeling disappointed, hoping that he would show up. But, also relieved at the same time. It was annoying to feel so many things at once.

Your thoughts were interrupted by the hostess, Jessica, bursting through the door. “Y/N, you just got someone new in your section. Table four,” Jessica announced, before disappearing again from the doorway into the dining area.

Immediately jumping to action, you checked your reflection in the grease stained mirror before walking out into the dining area. You approached the table, going straight into “I love everyone” mode, a huge smile on your face.

“How are you guys doing this afternoon? What can I get started for drinks for you?”

You turned your attention to the little girl sitting closest to you. She smiled brightly, “My mommy said I could have chocolate milk!”

“Lucky day,” you responded, still smiling. The little girl looked highly pleased with herself before turning her attention to her mum.

“I’ll have –” the lady started to say but she stopped mid-sentence, her mouth open. You stared at her for a second before moving your gaze quickly around the table. The other two people were frozen as well, as well as the little girl. You looked at the table next to them, seeing an older gentleman still frame, a fork halfway to his mouth.

A voice sounded from behind you. “What were you praying for?”

You hadn’t heard that voice in a long time. You slowly turned to find Cas standing there staring at you.

He had heard you.

And responded.

Your body was frozen to the spot, staring at him intensely. He took initiative, moving towards you, every stride seeping with dominance. He circled around you, examining you from every angle. It made you shiver. You shouldn’t feel this way. The way he was acting was nothing like him, but… his alpha demeanor was turning you on.

He stopped in front of you again, looking stoic. “What were you praying for?” he repeated, emotionless.

At loss for words, you stammered, “I… um… you?”

You couldn’t help but notice the flash of a self-satisfied smirk on his face that disappeared just as quickly. He narrowed his eyes, examining you closely. “You didn’t like my offer before. Why would you like it now?”

Swallowing sharply, you stated, “I was hoping you would change your offer since I didn’t agree to it.”

A small smile appeared on his lips. “You’re being bold, little dove.”

This nickname was not so much affectionate as it was patronizing.

You had to physically restrain yourself from snapping at him. Nonetheless, you were still passive aggressive. “You would have appreciated boldness before.”

He ignored this jab, turning on his heel and strolling over to the window. “What were you hoping to achieve?”

“I want you to stop,” you declared. He turned away from the window to gaze at you. He cocked his head to the side, looking quizzically at you. You continued, “This isn’t you.” You gestured up and down at him. “You’re acting… cold.”

“Are you deliberately ignoring the fact that I explained that the Castiel you all knew was gone?”

You pressed on, “I have feelings for you, Cas. You have feelings for me too –”

“I had feelings for you,” he corrected flatly.

It almost killed you hearing him say that. Part of you wanted to punch him straight in the jaw and the other half wanted to cry. Surprisingly, you held yourself together. “You obviously still have some type of feeling for me or you wouldn’t be so infatuated with persuading me to come with you.”

He slightly shook his head at this, seeming irritated that you were suggesting he could have something as low as emotion. “I’m testing your love.” He was direct and didn’t sound shameful about it. “If you truly had feelings, as humans describe them, for me, why are you so resistant to follow me?” He stepped closer and you stood your ground. He reached out, brushing your cheek with his fingers. “You’re afraid. Still.” He let his hand fall away from your face. “If you do what I ask, you don’t have to be afraid.”

“And if I don’t do what you ask?” You couldn’t help yourself.

“You can stay here. And fear being judged as unworthy of your Lord’s love.” He stated simply. You scoffed loudly at this, turning your gaze away from him. His tone turned harsh, “And I know you do not want that.”

“Oh?” you asked sarcastically, moving your eyes back to meet his.

“As if I can’t read your thoughts?” he drawled. You clenched your jaw at this, knowing he was right. And it pissed you off that he was doing it. He had promised to not do it anymore. Apparently becoming a God-like entity removed him of previous promises. “I heard that,” He chided.

He pressed on. “I will not have this ending up as a waste of my time,” He informed you. His hand snaked out, tracing up your hip to your waist. You couldn’t help but slightly shiver at this and he had that self-satisfied smirk again. “You called me for a reason. You still long for me. And no matter what you do, you will always bend to my will. I know you will try to act as if you are self-sufficient and be stubborn.”

He exhaled, moving his hand to your jaw, cupping your chin, forcing you to look directly at him. “And as infuriating as that is, I know deep down if I truly demanded it – not softly and surely not in the presence of the Winchesters – you would do anything I asked.”

He leaned in closer, his lips so close to yours. You knew he was doing this on purpose, playing with your emotions.

“I–” you tried to intervene but winced immediately because his grip tightened harshly on your chin. You closed your eyes, trying to endure the pain.

When you opened your eyes again, you found yourself in the middle of a lush garden. Several types of flowers that shouldn’t be blooming together at the same time, surrounded you. You blinked against the sunlight, trying to ground yourself. He had taken you from the diner and brought you here. You moved your gaze beyond him, seeing a large, Victorian style house behind him, beyond the garden.

“You can stay here and think this over,” He remarked, getting your attention back to him. “I assure you, I am a forgiving God. Repent… You can devote your love to me, stay here with me. I have been generous. I am giving you multiple chances. I ask for so little…”

You stared up at him, “You want me caged here?” you finally asked.

He took you in slowly. “Is it a really a cage or are you trying to make yourself feel better about wanting to be here? With me alone?” he replied.

Your mouth fell open slightly, not sure of what to say. You knew he was reading your mind again, seeing your emotional and physical desire for him still burning. And it was weakening you, weakening your will to deny him.

Before you could begin to think of a response, he sighed, “I have things to do, little dove. Think hard.”

And with that he was gone, leaving you in the middle of the garden.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the movie reference but I had to.

You ran your fingers around the petal of an iris. There were so many flowers in the garden. You had been walking for a few minutes, taking everything in; the colors and smells, the feeling of a slight breeze brushing your skin. You were amazed at everything that was here. A small alcove encased in pink roses with a bench against the back bush; a meadow of foxgloves, hollyhocks, and poppies; lavender beds encircled by carnations; tulips mixed with hyacinths; a fort of sunflowers decorated with daffodils along the entrance; a willow tree hanging over and next to a large pond; archways of green; you heard running water.  
  
Turning around the bush, you found a cobble stone path, weaved with campanula. You noticed a gate amongst a bush wall. The house was just beyond it. You moved quickly towards the gate and tried pushing it open. It didn’t budge. Frowning, you looked down and saw it was locked.  
  
“Of course,” you muttered to yourself before reaching out and unlocking it. It creaked loudly and was heavy, made of pure iron.  
  
Stopping, you looked up at the house, taking it in now that you were close. Ivy grew up trellis’ along the house, as well as clematis and morning glories. The windows were large, the paint was a deep brown, with white trim and pillars.  
  
You inhaled deeply, recognizing a scent you loved. You looked to your right, seeing a row of lilac trees by a small pond with a fountain. That must be the water you had heard.  
  
Going up the steps to the door, you tried the handle, and were relieved to find it unlocked. You pushed the door open, stepping inside. You found yourself in a small room that you recognized as a laundry room, considering the washer and dryer and tables for folding. You surmised it had been a scullery since you could see it was connected to the kitchen through an open-door frame. Stepping into the kitchen, you were surprised at the décor. You expected everything to be old fashioned and original Victorian, but it was light blue and white, except the hardwood floor. Stainless steel appliances lined the walls.  
  
Your eyes landed on the fridge and your stomach grumbled. You remembered you hadn’t had a chance to eat on your shift and you were starving. The circumstances in the past hour had made you forget this but it was coming back full force. You quickly walked over to the fridge, opening it, and to your relief, it was stocked.  
  
“Thanks, Cas,” you said quietly to yourself, grabbing a box of strawberries out. You closed the door and walked over to the sink. You washed yourself a handful of them to carry around with you and eat while you looked at the rest of the house. You would make yourself a meal after you made yourself acquainted.  
  
The house’s infrastructure was indeed Victorian style, elaborate and resonating Gothic architecture, but it was updated. There were wings and bays; it was three stories as you could tell from the outside. The walls were bright, painted white in the entrance hall. You could see the rooms had assorted color painting schemes though from ones you had passed. A living room, a dining room, the parlor room to your left at the moment.  
  
You stopped in the hallway, seeing a large door.

_The basement_.

You bit your bottom lip, feeling nervous about this because the first thing that came to your mind was The Conjuring.  
  
_Stop scaring yourself_ , you thought to yourself irritably.

Yet, you made to move past the door quickly without looking at it.  
  
Ascending the stairs, you made your way up to the second floor of the house, finishing off the strawberries. You found an impressive library up there, with a stone fire place, and large chairs, as well as a long table. Across from it, there was a small room with even more bookshelves and a desk. A study more than likely. There were four bedrooms that you found and pleasingly, they were all brightly lit. You took note of the extra staircase at the end of the hall going up to the third floor. You assumed it was an attic. Again, you were not too keen on the idea, so you ignored it.  
  
Instead, you let yourself into the master bedroom where a king size bed stood. The room was dramatic. A plush sofa sat at the foot of the bed, the bed frame was intricate, and there was a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There was a bay window at the far end of the room.  
  
You walked over to it, looking out. You could see the garden and it was just as magnificent from up here as it was being inside it. Castiel had chosen something gorgeous for you to be able to mull his proposition over in.  
  
A loud creak came from upstairs and you quickly moved your gaze up to the ceiling. You stared intensely, frozen, inwardly completely writing off going upstairs. The house was as creepy as it was beautiful.  
  
_Cas wouldn’t put you in a haunted house_ , you scolded yourself, yet again.  _Or would he…_  
  
Your stomach rumbled again, interrupting your thoughts, and you sighed, turning away from the window. You would make something quick for yourself downstairs and decide what to do next after that.

And make sure you had a large amount of salt nearby just in case.  
  
…  
  
“This doesn’t look like you are thinking hard,” a voice woke you abruptly. You opened your eyes seeing Castiel tower over you from beside the sofa, staring at you intensely. His eyes were even more piercing if it was possible, glowing even. You looked around, trying to remember where you were. “Do you always find it appropriate to sleep when you are expected to answer life altering questions?”  
  
Everything came back to you. Cas taking you from work, being in this house.

“Do you always find it appropriate to wake me up and ask existential life questions?” you grumbled, sitting up from the sofa.  
  
[His expression was frigid,](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fscreencapped.net%2Ftv%2Fsupernatural%2Falbums%2Fseason6%2F622%2Fspn622_1540.jpg&t=MDNmNDY3OTBmOWVjZjc2M2RjMjBiMDZiNzE4MWZhNjk1MTcyMjUzNyxIRkNacUl5WA%3D%3D&b=t%3Ahwz9qT8eEPergrYsKCmLUQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthran-duils.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F143573919811%2Fi-ask-for-so-little-part-2&m=1) and you sensed a hint of annoyance at your quip. You retracted into the sofa, feeling a slight twinge of fear, knowing you shouldn’t test the waters too much. He had made it clear he was not hesitant about doling out punishment for disobedience. He had killed hundreds of people in a small matter of time, righting wrongs he claimed to the survivors of these attacks. And although you were not a lying, hateful pastor, you remembered he had also threatened you all.  
  
You noticed his eyes fall on the large can of salt sitting on the coffee table in front of you.  
  
“You are unhappy with the house,” he surmised.  
  
You let out an uncomfortable chuckle, “No, I – “ but before you could get your sentence out you felt a sudden tug and the world falling away. The feeling only lasted for a second and you found yourself standing in a different living room, completely lit by sunlight alone. You looked out the windows that were lined by a long built in sitting area, seeing the ocean outside.

Did people live in these houses and did he kick them out when he brought you here or did he build these himself?  
  
“I just have an over active imagination,” you finished the sentence you had originally intended to say, turning your attention to him again.  
  
Castiel straightened up, “You were uncomfortable. You should feel better here. I don’t want you living in fear the entire time you stay by me.”  
  
You furrowed your brow at his implication that you were staying whether you wanted to or not. “You said I had a choice.”  
  
“You did,” he acknowledged indifferently. “I have changed my mind though. You are not taking it seriously.” He gave you a knowing look. “Furthermore, you are carrying something extremely precious of mine.”

You stared at him confused. His eyes flicked down to your abdomen before moving back up. Your blood ran cold, realization dawning on you.  
  
“You said that was forbidden,” you choked out.

You had only had sex with him once, a week before he had gone unhinged, before sucking in the souls. He had assured you that you would not end up pregnant, even though you two had been caught up in the moment and had not used protection. You realized he must have lied, not taking the time to make sure. He had left quickly after you two had finished.  
  
Castiel seemed unphased by your flustered reaction. “It is. It was. But, like most other things that were forbidden for angels, you and the Winchesters corrupted me, making me abandon my creed,” he replied. His eyes moved downward, away from your stricken expression. He murmured, “I will have to live with this mistake. Perhaps it will benefit me in the future.” He sounded more like he was talking out loud rather than to you. His eyes focused back on you after a few moments.  
  
You were at loss for words, something you found increasingly annoying being in his presence. You were still trying to wrap your mind around this. You hadn’t felt sick, at all. This couldn’t be happening. You would be almost two months along. Your hand found its way to your stomach, feeling it. This had to be a joke.  
  
“I told you that you would change your mind.” His voice brought you out of your thoughts.  
  
Looking up at him, you let your hand fall from your stomach. “You knew this whole time?” you whispered, feeling betrayed.  
  
He studied you and answered, “If you are asking if I knew after we copulated, then no. I did not know. I did know immediately though when I saw you again in that room.”  
  
“Why didn’t you say anything?” you demanded.  
  
His eyes flashed. “Watch your tone, little dove,” he warned. You closed your mouth, looking away from him. “I was hoping you would choose this on your own, before knowing this information. In the end, I did know you would choose to obey me. You would love and adore me as you did before. Your emotional connection to me alone is strong but I anticipated coupled with this situation, your devotion would only deepen.” He closed the space between you and stopped in front of you. “You understand, as a loving God, I must keep you both protected.”  
  
Breathing out slowly, you looked up at him again. “I will visit you daily,” Castiel informed you. “Feel free to go on the beach but don’t wander too far. You need to be more careful with yourself now. Plus, you would find an end to how far you could go. You are enclosed within a barrier. No one will bother you, do not worry.”  
  
“I can’t go home?” you asked, finally speaking again.  
  
“I thought I had made that clear by bringing you here in the first place.”  
  
You swallowed sharply and tried, “But, Bobby, Dean, and Sam – “  
  
Castiel sighed impatiently, cutting you off. “I will tell them briefly that you are fine.”  
  
“You think they are going to accept that without acting on it?”  
  
“For their sake, they should decide to not try anything, or I will be forced to act,” Castiel responded coldly. You had nothing to say to this. You should have expected that as much from him. When he opened his mouth again, his tone was neutral, “Take the vitamins in the cupboard. And get rest. You are creating something and it’s going to take a lot of nurturing.”  
  
He was gone in the blink of an eye again, without saying goodbye. Mark another thing on a list of things you were getting annoyed by with the new Cas. 


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a month since you had left this place. You were sick and tired of being by yourself. A few days after being here, you had been on the beach many times and seen there was another house far down from you. Curiosity had gotten the better of you and you had walked towards the house before you ran into something. You had stumbled back and held your head in pain for a few seconds before focusing your attention again.  
  
You reached up, your hand resting against something you couldn’t see. You concluded you had found the barrier that Castiel had told you about. You stared past it, down the beach to where the child was playing. What did they see when they looked down here? Could they see you? You had surmised they could not because you had called out and the child had not responded.  
  
You had started craving Castiel’s visits. Anything to break your day up from the nonstop beach walking, Netflix, art, video games, listening to music, reading, knitting… you loved these things but when it was the only thing your life consisted of any more, it had gotten boring. Mainly because you were getting cabin fever and you could feel yourself getting physically sick from loneliness. If it had been your Cas, it would have been different. But this Cas – God – was detached, his touch cold.  
  
He had visited you every day as he promised the first time he had left you here. Mostly he just watched you, sometimes without you noticing for an extended period of time before he announced himself. He also made sure to check in on the child, placing his hand on your abdomen, feeling. He always looked content, feeling something you yourself could not feel yet. When you had asked him why you could not feel it, he had responded, “You are not sick because I did not allow you to be sick. This period will be over soon, and you will begin to feel it growing… stirring.”  
  
A week and a half ago, you had slept with him again. He had felt you calling out for him and his vessel reacted feeling your need. And to your immense disappointment, he had been unfeeling, just going through the motions. But, also to your disappointment, you were upset that you had been satisfied he had even put forth the effort to do something to give you some relief. And establish some normality – even if it was off – for a little bit.  
  
Although, his unfeeling demeanor had faulted when you had breathed against his name, your body shuddering with your climax, “Cas!”  
  
He had grabbed your hair roughly, holding you in place. You winced, a pitiful whimper escaping your lips. “How many times do I have to tell you, girl?” His voice was a low growl.  
  
You had swallowed sharply before exhaling quietly, “Thank you, my lord.” It had done little to calm him, his face still twisted in annoyance. But he let go of your hair, setting you back down on the bed before leaving you there to clean yourself up.  
  
Now again, you found yourself at the edge, staring at the house, desperately wanting contact with someone other than Castiel.  
  
Tracing your hand along the invisible wall again, you decided to travel out into the water to see if it ended. You had taken swims in the water, but that had been in front of your house. And afterward, Castiel had known, seeing it in your memories. He had been irritated, considering how uncontrollable the ocean current could be. He had placated the current in your bubble – as much as you hated to call it that.  
  
You stepped into the water, picking up your dress. You thought of how silly it was to do this, considering you were planning on going far out. You dropped the dress, letting the hem fall into the water.  
  
Wading out further, you kept a hand on the barrier to make sure you were keeping on track. A few times you almost lost your balance, stepping on an uneven rock or two. But you managed to not fall.  
  
The water was up to your chest now and you still had not found a break in the barrier. You pushed on, eventually losing your footing, having to swim to keep afloat.  
  
Getting tired, not finding anything to indicate that there would be a break, you decided to turn back. You were getting tired quicker than normal, no doubt a side effect of being pregnant. You eventually reached shore again, leaning against the barrier for support.  
  
“I should have expected that you would eventually test the limits,” you heard Castiel remark from in front of you on the beach. You looked up startled, not having seen him there. You stood there, soaked, in front of him. [He lowered his head, looking at you with a vehement expression](http://66.media.tumblr.com/c2efe269370a3733c0631d7c5f548ac1/tumblr_mhz31bgVDm1rk2cuco4_250.gif). “Come out of the water, little dove.”  
  
Another thing you had started to latch onto from him. Even if you knew that the nickname was a haughty display of his position over you, it was still something he only called you. Something from Castiel had to still lurk inside for him to pay attention to you and this baby.  
  
Coming out of the water, you stood in front of him, not looking at his face. You had been caught.  
  
“You are feeling guilty. As you rightfully should,” he observed and declared. You stood there, dripping wet, still avoiding eye contact. He stalked over towards you, standing close. “What drove you to try to disobey me?”  
  
You didn’t know if you should be honest with him or not. You concluded he could read your thoughts anyway, so what was the point of lying?

“I’m lonely,” you muttered.  
  
Castiel didn’t say anything for a few moments and you were worried you had angered him. To your surprise, he placed his hand underneath your chin, tilting your face up to look up at him. He peered at you, contemplative.

He sighed slightly, “Of course you are. Humans are social creatures. I can feel it. You are not well.”

You felt warmth coming from his touch, beginning to move through your body. It was intoxicating, strong. His grace was far superior to what it had been before when he was a seraph. You instantly felt better, strength being restored, your tiredness being erased.

“I should have considered this,” Castiel murmured, his grace still pulsing through you.  
  
His hand fell away, and you felt the warmth slowly ebb, leaving you. Yet, you still felt far better than you had before.  
  
“I am sorry,” he stated. “But, I needed to give you time to find that you needn’t fear me.”  
  
“I’m not afraid of you anymore, Cas.”  
  
He closed his eyes momentarily and you know you rubbed him the wrong way again with that name instead of the one he wanted you to call him.

“I know,” he said, opening his eyes again. He reached out, gently caressing your cheek once more. “And that is exactly what I want.”  
  
He stared down at you and you could swear you saw affection. But, you knew deep down it wasn’t the same as the kind you had for him anymore. He wasn’t himself. You were supposed to be his dutiful servant. Someone to worship him. And after being here for so long, you had concluded that if that was all you were going to get from him anymore, you still wanted to please him. He was right. You still loved him, even if he didn’t love you back equally. And it made you angry with yourself and even more so with him that he would do this to you. But, you couldn’t help it. You had been drawn to him from the moment you had met him.  
  
All of these emotions you were feeling, he obviously felt them, sensed them. He was staring deeply at you, examining you thoroughly. He leaned down, his lips landed on yours softly. His fingers ghosted down your neck, grasping tenderly. You fell into the kiss, losing yourself.  
  
Feeling Castiel start to pull away, you desperately tried to keep him there, trying to follow him. He held you firmly in place though, pulling away completely. You felt a twinge of disappointment, craving more from him. If he felt this need, he did not show it outwardly.  
  
Instead, he cupped your face, peering down at you before speaking. “I will forgive you for seeking to actively go against my wishes only because I know that the fault is mine. I did not thoroughly think of human weaknesses and it is not your fault you have this flaw for constant social stimulation.” He paused. “You have earned a reward I think. For displaying your reverent veneration so beautifully as of late.” His gaze glossed over, his covet for your admiration obvious. He exhaled deeply, tracing your lips with his thumb. “Wait another week. And I will take you to see the Winchesters briefly.” You couldn’t help the flutter of excitement in your stomach hearing this, shocked that he was offering it.  
  
And Castiel felt that one. He leaned in close and said firmly, “I will be there. The entire time. I will not let you out of my sight. Do you understand me?” You nodded fervently. This did not satisfy him. He demanded, “I want to hear you say it.”  
  
Swallowing, you moved your eyes to look at his own. You could not screw this up. “Yes, my lord,” you replied softly, your tone laced with compliance.  
  
You saw him slightly physically shudder at this. It never seemed to get old to him to hear you refer to him this way. He leaned forward again when he had composed himself, placing a gentle kiss on your forehead.

“Do not do anything rash or ill behaved, little dove,” he spoke, his lips brushing your skin.


	4. Chapter 4

You were pacing around the living room, wringing your hands. It was the day that Castiel had promised to take you to go visit Sam, Dean, and Bobby. You were antsy and excited. Having not left the house for this long and not seen anyone else besides Castiel was driving you crazy.  
  
“You are anxious,” Castiel observed from behind you. He startled you. You turned around quickly. He stood a few paces back, hands at his side, looking you over. You nodded finally. “Good.” He stepped closer to you and added in a stern voice, “This is a test for you. Do not betray my trust.”  
  
“I won’t,” you replied quietly. You knew he didn’t want you to try anything to try to stop you from coming back here. You weren’t stupid. Considering how apathetic he had acted towards Sam’s situation, apathetic towards his relationships in general… you couldn’t imagine how little bullshit he would put up with when it came to protecting you and the baby. You were not about to put Sam, Dean, and Bobby in a dangerous predicament by trying to stay with them.  
  
When you were dressing, you had decided on wearing a flowing dress to try to hide your stomach. It was not that big at three months, but you thought maybe you could hide it for a little bit longer. You had thought about what you would say to them if they found out, but you wanted to put it off for a little longer. You didn’t want the whole visit to be surrounded by that. But you worried that as soon as they got near you and hugged you, it’s all the visit would be about.

Still, you had to try to conceal it.  
  
“Don’t stress. I can feel it affecting the baby,” Castiel announced.

The things he was saying sounded as if he cared but his tone suggested otherwise. Everything he said was incredibly detached and it made you yearn for him to sound like his old self. He was here but he wasn’t.  
  
“It is hard not to,” you said.  
  
“Perhaps this is too much for you,” he ventured, staring down at you.  
  
You reacted quickly, shaking your head. “No!” You reined yourself back in, “I mean, I want to go. It’s not too much. Please. I’m just… I am excited. The hormones are just amplifying it.”

He continued looking straight at you, unmoved.

“Please,” you tried again. “I’ve… I’ve been looking forward to it.”  
  
His face tightened at this and you were afraid you had offended him. He closed his eyes, clenching his jaw. He seemed far away from where you were. When he didn’t respond after a few moments, you cautiously reached out and touched his arm. His eyes snapped open and he looked shocked to see you for a moment before his vision cleared.  
  
“I’m sure you have been,” he stated, as if nothing had just happened.

You were concerned, looking at him expectantly. His eyes ran over you once more before you felt the world fall away.  
  
When you found your footing again, you looked around the room. The familiarity was crushing. Everything was the same. Your eyes landed on Sam, Dean, and Bobby who were sitting at the kitchen table, staring at you in shock.  
  
“You have a half hour,” Castiel reminded you in a stern voice from behind you. You looked at him quickly before turning your attention to the boys and Bobby again.  
  
Sam came to first, shaking his shock at seeing you standing in the middle of Bobby’s kitchen. His face broke into a smile and he pushed himself away from the table, his chair squeaking on the floor. Rushing over to you, ignoring Castiel, he threw his arms around you, holding you tight.

“Y/N!”

You could feel Castiel tense up at this behind you, either from Sam’s proximity to you or the fact he was squeezing you as well as the baby against him. Perhaps it was both. He was God; all of your affection should be for him and he obviously felt a very human emotion of jealousy in the presence of three other people who cared for you. He did not like to be threatened by other outlets of affection in your life. And did not like to have anyone else around his child, you guessed. His first creation of life.  
  
“I am so happy to see you,” you replied, happily.  
  
Sam pulled away quickly, looking down at your stomach. His gaze flicked back up, meeting your eyes. He had felt the protrusion of your stomach, slight as it was at almost three months.

_Damn it_.

In the heat of the moment, you had forgot caution.

You opened your mouth, but nothing came. You thought it would be easy to explain to them but now that you were in the situation, it was proving to be harder than you originally thought.

Dean had gotten up from the table as well and was standing a couple paces behind Sam, hesitating because of the way Sam was acting. Bobby was still at the table, watching curiously. Castiel must still really frighten him. And you didn’t blame him; Castiel had been menacing the last time they had all seen him.  
  
To your dismay, Castiel had no problem acknowledging it. “You see why I must have her hidden away.”

Dean and Bobby had confused expressions on their face, looking from you and Sam over to Cas.  
  
Turning his eyes towards Castiel, Sam demanded, “You did this?”  
  
Castiel cocked his head, his eyes burning a hole through Sam. “[I would watch your tone, boy](http://66.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m02xlj9CHT1qc3759o3_250.gif).” His voice was laced with arrogance and warning. Sam’s expression was furious and Castiel turned his attention away back towards you. “26 minutes,” he noted.  
  
“Sam,” you said getting his attention again. “I’m okay. Really. I can handle it.”  
  
His attention span towards you was short lived. “How is this even going to work? Is it going to hurt her?” Sam inquired forcefully, looking at Cas, not backing down.  
  
“What are we even talking about?” Dean interjected, looking concerned, stepping around Sam to see you clearer.  
  
“She’s pregnant!” Sam blurted irritated, gesturing wildly at you to Bobby and Dean.  
  
Dean’s eyes went wide, and he looked down at you, his gaze brushing over your abdomen before looking up at Cas. “What the hell?” Dean demanded, more at you than Cas. He probably figured you were more inclined to answer him.  
  
“It happened… before… you know?” you stammered, trying to find the best way to refer to before Castiel sucked in the souls. But, you fell short, your explanation pitiful. The pair of them looked at you expectantly, wanting a better answer. You looked at Cas helplessly, wanting him to help.  
  
“I thought that humans and angels were not supposed to have kids!” Dean continued, flustered. You turned your eyes back to him, still at loss for words. He looked at Castiel, “You said it yourself!”  
  
“I did,” Castiel agreed in a docile tone.  
  
Dean threw his hands out, looking at you. “So? What changed?”  
  
You didn’t really have an answer for this besides the fact that Castiel had told you that you had all corrupted him. And that didn’t seem like a smart thing to point out now.  
  
“We had sex?”  
  
Rolling his eyes skyward, Dean snapped, “Yeah, I got that part. It’s pretty freaking obvious!”  
  
Castiel stood there, not seeming to be bothered by the unease erupting in the room. “23 minutes,” he commented lazily.  
  
“Will you stop with the doomsday clock countdown, Cas?” Dean snapped at him, not thinking.  
  
This seemed to ruffle Castiel’s feathers. “Your insolence never ceases to amaze me, Dean.” His look was murderous.

Looking completely taken aback by this bumptious comment, Dean faltered. He stepped back away slightly from Castiel.  
  
A heavy silence hung in the room as Castiel continued staring Dean down. You stepped in his line of sight, trying to diffuse the situation. He moved his eyes to you sharply. “He is stressed,” you said calmly to Castiel as an explanation for Dean’s outburst.  
  
He continued studying you for a few more seconds but said nothing. He turned away again, leaving it rest for now.  
  
Dean gently grabbed your arm, pulling you over towards the table. This caught Castiel’s attention again, him watching the pair of you, seeming to be on edge that Dean was touching you. Yes, he definitely did not like competition. Even platonic competition.

“You want water or something?” Dean asked, somewhat roughly. He seemed to still be heated and trying to keep it under wraps. You nodded, and he walked over to the sink stiffly.  
  
You looked across the table at Bobby, giving him a small smile. “Hey,” you said softly.  
  
He let out a low exhale, “Hey. You seem… well.” A small snort escaped you and you saw him smile slightly. “How is it?”  
  
“I’m not sick,” you informed him. “Perks of having God help you out, I suppose.” Bobby looked taken aback that you were referring to Castiel as God and you tried to ignore it and he hid it just as quickly as it had showed.  
  
“That’s good,” he nodded, before shooting a nervous glance over at Castiel who was watching the four of you intently. He uncomfortably shifted his gaze back to you. “I wouldn’t want you sick. Knew a lot of women who were terribly sick.”

Dean came back with your water, placing it in front of you.  
  
“Thanks,” you said, picking it up and taking a drink.  
  
Bobby asked, “Where are you staying?”  
  
Looking over at Castiel, you studied him, looking for permission to give out information. His expression wasn’t giving you much to go from.

“A beach house,” you answered cautiously, turning back to Bobby.  
  
“Must be nice,” Bobby replied jokingly. You smiled at this and he continued, “We were worried about you.”  
  
“You can’t hide her here?” Sam inquired in a taut voice from beside you, interrupting yours and Bobby’s conversation.  
  
A sigh of annoyance escaped Castiel’s lips. He was not enjoying being subjected to scrutiny. “As if I would trust you three with anything. Especially something as important as this,” Castiel replied curtly over his shoulder, staring out one of the windows. “You can’t even take care of yourself properly at the moment, Samuel.”  
  
Sam touched his head, clenching his eyes shut.

Castiel had turned his head to watch him, his expression cold. “As I said,” Castiel drawled, his tone patronizing. “You are hardly fit to make sure Y/N would be safe and well cared for. You are a mess.” Sam opened his eyes, looking crestfallen.  
  
“Sam?” you asked quietly, reaching out to touch his free hand. He brushed you off gently.  
  
“I’m fine,” he muttered. He wasn’t, and it pained you that he was trying to hide it from you.  
  
“A mess you could fix,” Dean replied coldly, addressing Castiel.

Castiel flicked his gaze over to him, the annoyance obvious on his face.

“I have already addressed this, Dean,” Castiel snapped. “If I were you, I would stop wasting my time trying to argue for something I know is not going to happen and continue visiting with Y/N before she has to leave.”  
  
Dean clenched his jaw, staring Castiel down who merely turned back towards the window, ignoring the stare.

“What have you been doing?” you asked, trying to draw his attention back to you.  
  
Tearing his eyes away from Castiel, he inhaled deeply. “Same old same old,” he finally answered. “Been an influx in ghost activity for some reason.” You declined mentioning thinking that you were in a haunted house for a day, not wanting to possibly further antagonize Castiel. “Had dinner with Jody a few times.” He threw a glance across the table at Bobby, who suddenly seemed interested in the pattern on the table cloth.  
  
“How is she?” you questioned.  
  
Dean gave a little shrug and said, “Alright. She is about to go in for surgery.” He noticed the look on your face. “Nothing serious. Appendix.”  
  
“That could be serious!”  
  
“It’s not, trust me.”  
  
The group of you continued your charade of small talk. It was extremely hard to be relaxed and act normal under Castiel’s constant watch. Yet, you felt elated just being able to be around people again, especially them.  
  
“Start saying goodbye,” Castiel ordered, cutting your conversation off. You looked over at him, your heart dropping. The half hour couldn’t possibly be up. You didn’t want to leave and go back to a house where no one was waiting for you. You would go home, he would leave, and you would have to eat dinner alone. Be alone for the rest of the night. Be alone all day tomorrow… and the next day.  
  
“Can’t she at least stay for dinner?” Bobby asked, as if reading your mind, and you peered at him, shocked he was trying to persuade Castiel.  
  
“No.” Castiel’s tone was curt, tight.  
  
Bobby didn’t say anything, shooting you an apologetic look.  
  
You decided to try. “Can I come back next week?” your voice was small, looking at him meekly.  
  
His eyes roamed over you, taking you in. You hoped that him seeing how well you did here would persuade him that this could become a regular thing. And not asking for too much would give you a better chance at getting the answer you wanted.

“I will think about it,” he eventually stated.  
  
“Once a week is hardly enough social time,” Sam piped up and you closed your eyes. You had tried playing this delicately, knowing it was the most efficient way to be subordinate to Castiel, letting him know he was still in charge. Asking for too much too quickly and too forcefully was not the way to go about this.  
  
“It’s enough,” you rushed in, trying to get Sam to shut up. But to your dismay, Dean wasn’t going to be quiet either. Was Bobby the only one on the same page as you in this group?  
  
Dean leaned across the table, looking at you intensely. “Sam’s right. You’ve got to be going mad. Especially since you’re pregnant. How are you entertaining yourself? It would be killing me. And you need someone to take care of you!”  
  
You noticed Castiel’s eyes flashed at this. You internally groaned, desperately wishing you could press pause and slap the brothers silly. Insinuating, even inadvertently, that Castiel was not doing an adequate job at making sure you were well cared for was a bad move.  
  
“I take care of her,” Castiel’s tone was dangerous.  
  
Sam seemed to sense he was coming about it wrong because he just sighed before clearing his throat. He put his hands up, acknowledging, “Cas, I know you do. Not doubting that. But, it’s not the same.”  
  
“Sam–” you tried at the same time Dean chimed, “I agree.”  
  
“I have had enough of this,” Castiel practically growled before he grasped your arm tightly. You caught the boys and Bobby’s eyes. The three of them looked distressed, realizing in a split second that you would be gone without saying goodbye. And you were. The room fell away, and you found your ground again, back in the beach house. You swallowed a cry, trying to force the tears away that were threatening to come.  
  
“They are making it difficult for me to consider your request,” he affirmed quickly, standing in front of you. He looked agitated.  
  
Knowing better than to argue with him, you turned quietly and walked towards the bedroom, deciding to say nothing. You were afraid you would cry if you tried. He appeared in front of you suddenly and you jerked to a stop, looking up at him. “I know what’s best for you.” You didn’t say anything, moving your eyes back down towards the ground. Placing his hand underneath your chin, he forced you to look back up at him. “I do not blame you for their insufferable behavior. Your attempts at diplomacy and compromise did not go unnoticed.”  
  
You did not care if he noticed that you were trying to be diplomatic. You cared that he tried to understand why they had acted the way that they had. You swallowed sharply and uttered, “They are worried.”  
  
Castiel’s nostrils flared. For being a God, he sure displayed a lot of human emotion easily, especially anger. “They shouldn’t be,” Castiel remarked. He stopped suddenly, looking pained for a second.  
  
You furrowed your brows and asked concerned, “My lord?”  
  
He shook his head and focused back on you. He straightened up, brushing it off. He leaned down, planting a kiss on your forehead gingerly. “Go. Rest, little dove.” Studying him for a few more seconds, you watched his expression.

He noticed your hesitance.

“ _Now._ ” It was an order this time.  
  
“Alright,” you said quietly, lingering for a few more seconds before turning to walk towards your bedroom. You tossed another glance over your shoulder to peek at him. He was watching you still and you quickly turned away.

Something wasn’t right with him. You could feel it.


	5. Chapter 5

Your appetite had begun to increase dramatically. For the last few days, all you had seemed to be doing was eating. Although, it might have just been stress rather than pregnancy considering the last few days.  
  
It had been over a week and a half since you had seen Sam, Dean, and Bobby. They had rubbed Castiel the wrong way by suggesting you needed more help and that he was inadequate for social interaction. It was depressing that you had been so close to an opportunity for some normality and had it snatched away from you.  
  
You knew Castiel could tell you were upset about it, because of your new little friend. For compensation, you guessed, a Maine Coon had appeared on the beach a couple of days after you left Bobby’s. You had been sitting on the front porch and started beckoning it over as soon as you had spotted it. Being a cat, it had taken its time to come over to you, but eventually reached your feet, rubbing itself against you, purring.  
  
Not surprisingly, you found cat food waiting on the counter when you had gone back inside determined to find something suitable to feed it. Castiel hadn’t allowed anything inside your confinement, human or animal. So, you assumed he had left it there. Another hint that he was still him somewhere. He still cared enough.  
  
Your suspicions were confirmed when he visited later in the day and stated, “It is a girl. I was hoping you would find her soon.”  
  
“Thank you,” you had told him sincerely, petting the cat who had found your lap an agreeable place. You had stopped and contemplated for a second. This had struck a chord with you, discussing the sex of an animal. You peered at him and asked, “Can you tell about the baby?” His expression remained stoic. You had become slightly annoyed because you had a hint he knew what you were asking but was acting as if he didn’t. “The baby. Can you tell the sex?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
He answered curtly and as if it was not important. Staring at him expectantly, you shrugged. “And?”  
  
“You can wait.”  
  
This was like a slap to the face. “What?” you asked. You couldn’t keep the impatience out of your voice. As if he was the only one who had made the baby and the only one who deserved to know it. Because he had the ability to tell and you didn’t?  
  
He cocked his head slightly and said, “Knowing isn’t going to change the sex. You are not supposed to know before a child is born anyway.”  
  
“People know all the time. Technology is impressive. And considering I don’t have access to that…”  
  
“Yes, humans have made astounding bounds with it. Some negative, some positive. But, regardless, that is usually around 17-20 weeks that parents find out. And you are only 14 weeks.”  
  
His nonchalant tone and dismissal of your want to know flamed your annoyance that he would not tell you. Yet, you kept your mouth shut, not wanting to infuriate him. He seemed to have a short fuse as of late; criticism, even constructive criticism, was nothing he wanted to hear. He was God. He knew what was best.  
  
“Fine,” you finally remarked. You looked down when your cat bumped your arm with her head, wanting you to resume your petting.  
  
“You are controlling your temper better,” he observed.  
  
“Seems smarter,” you stated.  
  
“It is,” he agreed, walking over towards you. He reached out, placing his fingers on your forehead. You felt your cramps, aches, and general discomfort leaving your body.  
  
Despite his declaration that submitting to him was smart only moments before, you couldn’t help but quip, “If you’re so about doing things naturally, why not let me suffer through a regular pregnancy?”  
  
“Because our child deserves better than a mother who is stressing and in pain. That will affect them,” Castiel responded. Not about you doing better with this, better that the child was okay. Part of you was offended, the other part was elated witnessing that he had tenderness for the little human – was it really human? – growing in you.  
  
He had left shortly after that. And he hadn’t been back in three days. You had started to worry. He was the only one who knew where you were and the only one that would make sure that you had enough essentials to survive. The first day you had chalked it up to him being busy but when the second day rolled by, your stomach had started tightening, the unease beginning to fester.  
  
There was more than enough food in the house to last you another week, but you couldn’t push away the dread eating away at you that you would be stuck here and eventually have nothing. What had happened to him? Where was he?  
  
This was not like him. He would never leave you unattended for more than a day. He never had. He was too protective.  
  
It was the morning of the fourth day when you woke up, finding him standing at the end of your bed. Relief flooded through you and you sat up, rubbing the sleep from your eyes quickly.

“I was worried,” you said groggily, moving your legs over the side of the bed. “Where were you?”  
  
You expected him to tell you to not question your God, but he did not.

  
Standing up, your vision cleared, and you took him in. You gasped slightly before you could stop yourself.  
  
“Cas?” you asked scared, forgetting what he had demanded of you so many times. His name left your lips without thought. He was covered in blood. Instinctively, you took a step back. There was something wrong with his vessel. He had a rash on both of his cheeks, around his eyes, his hands were worse for wear… blood was coming down his face, staining his trench coat.  
  
His eyes focused back on you. He had been staring off, not watching you. He took you in quickly, his eyes running over your nightgown and back to your face. He stumbled towards you and you braced yourself for… you didn’t know what.  
  
“We need to go.”  
  
“What?” you stammered, looking at him baffled. What was going on?  
  
“Please, Y/N.” His voice was small, broken. He looked like he was not here. But not in the same way he had before. He looked lost, meek. And most of all scared.  
  
You swallowed sharply. You were going to be brave for him, as he had been for you so many times before. You did not know what was going on, but he obviously needed help. You nodded quickly and questioned, “Where? What do I need to do?”  
  
“Nothing,” he replied weakly. His voice was weak, strained. “Just… come over here.” He fell forward slightly, grasping tightly onto the frame of your bed to keep himself standing.  
  
Moving quickly to him, you stopped in front of him. “What happened?” you asked quickly, reaching up cautiously, placing your fingers gently on his face. “Cas, please. Talk to me.”  
  
“I can’t do it anymore,” he sputtered, finally. “I need help. Sam is praying. I need their help.”  
  
Before you could respond, he reached up, grasping your arm and you felt yourself falling. When you found your footing again, you looked around wildly. You barely registered you were at Bobby’s again before Castiel drew your attention sharply.  
  
“Sam,” Castiel breathed out, looking to be having trouble keeping himself upright again. You moved closer to him, ready to steady him. Dean and Sam looked over startled, seeing the pair of you. They stayed their drinks halfway to their mouths.  
  
“Cas?” Sam asked breathlessly, placing his glass back down on the table, halfway out of his chair. He looked completely taken aback that Castiel was there. His eyes fell to the ground where your cat moved away from the pair of you; you followed it with your eyes as well. Castiel had not forgotten it.  
  
“I heard your call.” It seemed to pain Castiel to speak. Before you could reach out to stop him, Castiel collapsed against the door frame. He swallowed sharply. “I need your help.” 


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel was so unsteady. His vessel was coming apart at the seams, bleeding everywhere. You stood back nervously, near the door. Sam was out in the hallway having a rough time too, making you torn about where you should be.  
  
Bobby was reciting the Latin to open the doorway when Castiel suddenly collapsed and Dean rushed forward to help him stand again. Bobby didn’t lose stride as Dean steadied Castiel before backing off again, watching him closely as he swayed dangerously.  
  
Castiel turned his head slowly as the sigil on the wall started to glow, looking back at Dean with a pained expression. “I’m sorry, Dean,” he stated. Dean said nothing, looking at Castiel with concern.  
  
He moved his eyes to you and you gave him a weak smile, trying to encourage him. He moved his eyes over you, looking mournful before turning back towards the wall. Your smile fell from your face, feeling wounded that he was in this state. He had put you through some bullshit over the last long while, but he was still in there. You couldn’t help but continue to feel for him.  
  
The wall started collapsing in in front of Castiel and you braced yourself, expecting the worst. A bright light exploded out of Castiel’s chest and you blocked your eyes as did Dean and Bobby. As quickly as it had started, it ended, Castiel falling to the ground in a heap.  
  
Bobby and Dean rushed to his side. “Cas?” Dean exclaimed, turning him over to look at his face. You had made your way over cautiously, looking over their shoulders. He was still, his wounds looking worse than ever. You bit back tears, praying he would open his eyes.  
  
“He’s cold,” Bobby murmured, pulling his hand away from Castiel’s face.  
  
“He breathing?” Dean questioned, hovering his hand over his mouth. He pulled away and looked at you and Bobby. “Maybe angels don’t need to breathe?”  
  
Shaking his head, Bobby said quietly, “He’s gone, Dean.”  
  
A silence fell over the three of you as you all stared down at his lifeless body helplessly.  
  
“Damnit,” Dean muttered before standing up. “Cas, you child. Why didn’t you listen to me?” he said to himself before turning around to look at you, his face falling. “Y/N…”  
  
You swallowed sharply, still looking down at Cas. Moving your eyes to Dean, you shook your head. “He can’t be,” you insisted hoarsely. Your hands were touching your stomach protectively.  
  
Dean reached out to pull you in, but you stepped back. He looked at you, almost pitifully.  
  
“Y/N –” Bobby started softly before you heard a gasp from behind them.  
  
The two of them whipped around to look at the ground behind them as you tried to peer between them. Your breath hitched seeing Castiel’s eyes open, his wounds completely healed.  
  
“Cas?” Dean exclaimed, swooping down to be by his side. “Hey!”  
  
Dean and Bobby helped him up off the ground to a sitting position.  
  
Castiel shook his head slightly and said simply, “That was unpleasant.”  
  
You almost laughed as they helped him off the floor. He seemed disoriented, looking around. “I’m alive,” he stated, sounding disbelieving.  
  
“Looks like it,” Bobby responded, smiling broadly.  
  
“I’m astonished. Thank you,” Cas said to him before looking at Dean. “Both of you.”  
  
“We were mostly just trying to save the world,” Bobby replied, shrugging.  
  
Castiel looked down at the ground. “I am ashamed. I really over reached.”

  
Dean quipped, “You think?”  
  
“I’ll find some way to redeem myself to you.”  
  
Castiel’s eyes finally fell on you behind Dean. He stepped closer to you, his eyes burning with shame. “Y/N… I… I am sorry for what I did. How I treated you.” His eyes fell lower. “You are going through a lot because of me. I will make it right. I promise.” All you wanted to do was go over and kiss him, but you knew it wasn’t the right time.  
  
You opened your mouth to respond but Dean cleared his throat and interjected, “Okay, well one thing at a time. Come on, let’s get you out of here.”  
  
They started trying to walk with Castiel, but he resisted them, looking straight at Dean. “I mean it, Dean. I have a lot to atone for.”  
  
“Okay,” Dean replied, his tone laced with confusion at Castiel’s insistence. “Alright, let’s go find, Sam, okay?”  
  
He made to move again but Castiel gasped before shoving Bobby and Dean away from him roughly, almost knocking into you. “You need to run now!” Castiel was doubled over, looking distraught. “I can’t hold them back!”  
  
“Hold who back?” Dean demanded loudly.  
  
Castiel grunted loudly, his knuckles white where he was gripping on the table next to him. “They held on inside me!” He cried out, snapping his eyes up to look at Dean. He was struggling immensely as he groaned, “Dean, they’re so strong!”  
  
Your heart was racing, watching him struggle.  
  
“What the hell?” Bobby questioned, staring at Castiel in shock.  
  
“Leviathan!” Castiel shouted, looking in agony.  
  
Dean and Bobby’s eyes went wide, and Dean snapped his head back to look at you. “Go!” He demanded. He demanded the same thing of Bobby, giving him a shove, “Go!”  
  
Bobby grabbed you, shoving you towards the door as Dean turned back to face Castiel who had been contorting.  
  
“Too late,” you heard a strange voice announce from behind you and Bobby.  
  
Despite your better judgment, you stopped as did Bobby. You two had only made it a few steps and something inside you told you that you should have made it farther.  
  
Castiel was looking directly at the pair of you, a wide smile on his face. Something about his eyes was scaring you as he looked you over. His gaze was hungry, cold, and it was unnerving you.  
  
“Cas?” Dean questioned cautiously.  
  
Looking back at Dean, Castiel reached out, grabbing him by his collar. He yanked Dean to him, peering at Dean curiously. He smiled again broadly. “Cas is… he’s gone! He’s dead!” Whatever it was inside of Castiel said this with such nonchalance, looking extremely pleased.  
  
You reached out, grasping Bobby’s arm tightly. “Bobby?” you whimpered.  
  
“We run the show now,” the thing said gleefully to Dean, before tossing him back against the wall on the opposite side of the room. You gasped loudly, moving closer to Bobby alarmed.  
  
The thing’s attention was zeroed in on you and Bobby immediately. It exclaimed happily, rushing Bobby, before tossing him like a rag doll against a table beside Dean. Bobby hit the floor, not moving. You were frozen on the spot, staring at the pair of them on the floor.  
  
Dean had moved up against the wall, staring at Bobby, looking petrified. He turned his gaze back to you, next to the thing that was standing still, staring Dean down. A smile creeped across its face as it cocked its head to the side. You heard a sickening noise as something veined across Castiel’s neck and up his face. “Oh, this is going to be so much fun!”  
  
You watched it intently, your mind racing trying to decide how to react. The thing seemed to be trying to gain control of the vessel for a minute, staring at its hands. The red lines were still moving farther up its face as it shuffled around.  
  
“Bobby!” Dean hissed in Bobby’s general direction. Bobby stirred, sitting up slowly, disoriented.  
  
Its head turned, looking at you with an impure expression. Your hands immediately embraced your stomach protectively, staring it down. Your heart was going a mile a minute, terrified of whatever was lurking in Castiel’s vessel.  
  
“Hello, darling,” it purred, stepping closer to you. It reached out to touch your face, but you slapped its hand away, before immediately returning it to your abdomen. The grin that spread across its face was unsettling. Your stomach twisted seeing such an inhuman look on Castiel’s face. It tsked you, “We knew the little angel hadn’t squashed out your defiance.”  
  
Its gaze moved down to your stomach and it smirked, “An appetizer in the making.”  
  
“Leave me alone!” you warned it, but your voice warbled a bit, your nerves getting the better of you.  
  
It looked amused by this. “Humans. What an interesting race. We have seen a lot being trapped in this vessel. So weak… corrupt…” It trailed off before adding, “Discombobulated little creatures roam this planet.” Its eyes flashed, and it smiled again, “It should be easy to overtake you.”  
  
It looked over its hand once more, examining it before saying, “Do not fret, pet. We do not intend to eat your infant.” It paused before a wicked grin spread across its face. “Yet.” You narrowed your eyes, glowering at it. It studied you, still smiling that unnerving smile. “We have fostered a soft spot for you being inside the angel’s vessel. Developed a plan perhaps. You showed us how subservient humans could be.”  
  
The thing suddenly looked pained, closing its eyes, grimacing.  
  
“How many of you ass clowns are in there?” Dean’s voice broke your hold on its attention. It turned towards him, looking annoyed. You noticed a trail of blood was starting to run down from its hairline. “A hundred? More?”  
  
Dean’s eyes moved to its hands where blood was dripping down in a substantial amount. “Your vessel is gonna explode, ain’t it?” He looked pleased. “Wouldn’t do anything too strenuous! In fact, I’d call it a day. Head on home!”  
  
There was blood flowing freely now from its hairline as well as its hands from beneath its sleeves. “We’ll be back,” it rasped out. “For you.” It was for sure threatening Dean. It turned an eye on Bobby before turning its head to look at you again. “You wait for us.”  
  
It turned, shuffling towards the door unsteadily, blood dripping on the floor, leaving a trail in its wake.  
  
A couple of seconds of silence were shared after it had left the room before Bobby ventured, “Well, this is a new one.”

<> <> <>  
  
The Leviathans had diffused themselves into a water supply, only leaving behind Castiel’s ruined trench coat. Dean was clutching it tightly, staring into the water.  
  
You walked up beside him, looking in the same direction as him. “What are we going to do?” you asked quietly, shaking your head.  
  
“We?” Dean asked, turning his head to look down at you. You furrowed your brow and he stated, “You’re going to be on bed rest. Just like Sammy.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You need to rest. Stay safe. You and Sam both.”  
  
“But – “  
  
“We are all going to rest for a little bit, okay?” You closed your mouth, looking up at him. Dean shook his head and said, “We all need it.”  
  
“But the Leviathan!” you protested.  
  
Dean shook his head again and replied firmly, “We don’t need to worry about that right now. Especially you. You don’t need to be anymore stressed out.”  
  
“Please don’t treat me like I’m delicate.”  
  
“If you haven’t noticed, you are at the moment!” Dean argued and then sighed. “Y/N. Cas kept you away from everything for a reason. He wanted you comfortable. And even if he wasn’t the best at deciding what would be the best way to do that, the intention was there.” He paused. He reached out and grasped your hand. “He would’ve wanted you to continue to be comfortable, alright? Chasing after Leviathans is the farthest thing from that. Especially ones that threatened us all and probably want us all dead.”  
  
You said nothing to this and Dean pressed, “You get it?”  
  
Nodding, your eyes welled up. He noticed and sighed loudly, pulling you to him, being careful not to press Castiel’s wet coat against you. He rested his chin on the top of your head, letting you cry softly into his chest.  
  
His free hand ran up and down your back slowly before squeezing you tightly again. “We are going to be alright,” Dean whispered, trying to reassure you.  
  
All you wanted was Castiel back, same as before. Honestly, you would take him in his God form if it meant he could be in front of you again. But here you were, without him in any form. You buried your face deeper into Dean’s chest, letting him hold you.  
  
“I’ll make sure of it, Y/N,” Dean added in a gentle voice.  
  
You were going to have to believe him. What else could you do? 


End file.
